


Ivar Prompts

by Norsenightingale



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 06:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11099226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norsenightingale/pseuds/Norsenightingale
Summary: Drabbles and imagines of none other than Ivar the Boneless.





	Ivar Prompts

You hated spending time in the great hall. It was always so loud, dozens of Vikings shouting and fighting thanks to the readily available booze. A regular disaster area often left to look like a battlefield with drunken and passed out bodies scattered around. You dreaded the days when you were assigned to clean up, but what you dreaded the most, was being assigned to serve.

“Please, Camilla, do not make me. I will do the washing for an entire month.” You pleaded with the older servant, hands clasped together like you praying to the Gods. “An entire year!” She ‘tsked’ at you, placing a tray of food in your arms.

“Aslaug requested you, personally. Go.” You narrowed your eyes at her but followed orders. You prepared yourself for the usual atmosphere, but when you entered the large dining area, only the five sons of Ragnar were present. It was strange but you did as you were told, serving the meal to each of the men seated around the table. When you approached the youngest son, you bowed your head respectfully.

“Fish or venison, my Prince?” You heard Ivar chuckle, a hand suddenly clasping your jaw and forcing you to look at him.

“Such a proper little pet you are,” he teased, “I can see why mother likes you so much.” He flicked his teeth with his tongue, clearly enjoying the show of respect you gave him. He feigned deep thought before finally releasing your face. “Neither. I think I’d like to have you for dinner.” You blushed, the brothers all laughing at Ivar’s blunt comment.

“I’m afraid that is not on the menu.” You attempted to seem as forceful as possible, but Ivar’s competitive nature took it as a challenge.

“Oh, what a shame,” he cooed “I suppose I’ll have to come scavenge for it myself, then.” You yelped as he brought his hand harshly on your bottom, a loud ‘thwack’ ringing throughout the hall.

 **“Did you just smack my ass?”** You squeaked, unable to think clearly. He brought the corner of his lip between his teeth before tugging you into his lap.

“Of course not,” he whispered into your ear, “every part of you belongs to me. So really, I smacked _my_ ass.”


End file.
